Shimotsumaki
is the creation from the massive residue of from the members — , and his — and the that includes the by at the end of the . Her creation prevails individuals such as to acquire the powerful remnants of the divine chakra that were left on the battlefield, as well, securing a weapon that would aid him in his attempt to maintain peace on Earth. Despite his wish, Sasuke never met Shimotsumaki to employ his will. Instead, she had been found by he who worships the evil god whom had given her the name thanks to her rippled eyes that resembled that of the Sage of the Six Paths. Background At the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the hunted after the two remaining . To increase the odds of win chances for the Akatsuki side, the had been used to bind the souls of powerful deceased Shinobi to living vessels to counter the . Reducing the strengths of the living side, yet, bringing forth masses of chakra that used to belong to powerful men. Furthermore, at one point, brought out his trump card: . In his Impure Resurrection form, the fearful man single-handedly triumphed the as if it was children's play. After the defeat of the Gokage, Madara reunited with to control the incomplete Beast that fights against the Shinobi Armies. However, these events were just the beginning of the success of the , thus the beginning of Shimotsumaki's existence. Madara eventually betrayed and used him to perform the to resurrect himself. His intentions were clear: to become the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails and succeed the Moon Eye Plan. Once more living, however, his Impure Reincarnated perished away, halting his plans and buying the Allied Shinobi Force time. Yet, the madman proved that even without vision he is a dangerous Shinobi to deal with. In the meanwhile, left him to acquire his eyes — one with Obito and the other hidden away — and returned them one at a time. Madara showed his monstrous strength that had been increased with regaining one eye, allowing him to defeat the with a simple attack. Furthermore, once Madara had obtained both his eyes in the sockets, he was able to pull in all the Tailed Beasts, which Akatsuki normally did over a span of two to three days. It did not end with Madara. He had heard a voice: 'At last, we have reunited'. That voice that belonged to none other than the ancestor of all chakra, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. As such, after Madara casted the and revealing its true nature, Kaguya revived using the former as her medium to become the "last villain" of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Beforehand, and Sasuke obtained the power of the as they satisfied the Sage of the Six Paths with their answers as the reincarnations of his sons. This is ultimately where Sasuke thought ahead to assemble the remnants of chakra from all the powerful individuals to prevent a catastrophe from happening. As such, prior to being defeated by Naruto, Sasuke utilised the and his newfound power, , to seal the coalesced chakra away. Unaware that it was a similar concept used by Hagoromo to create the Nine Tailed Beasts, Sasuke accidentally created a new life. The existence of "Shimotsumaki" happened: born with the Will of Asura and Indra, and possessing the power of the Sage of the Six Paths. Warping away obstacles, her creator had her unbeknownst somewhere to the . Furthermore, the infant had the power to grant life to an all-devouring demon who inherited the Will of Asura and also appeared with a . It seemed to influence Mother Nature. Animals approached the infant, protecting her vicinity from any harm. Yet, a man that followed the evil god found the crying infant on the ground. Their eyes connected, the cries of the child quieted down. She raised her hand towards the man, the demon that watched over the child accepting him too: a family was born. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Dōjutsu Rinnegan <|-- The Six Paths Technique <|-- Animal Path <|-- Human Path <|-- Deva Path Preta Path --> Nature Transformation Relationships Kasha and Furūtsobi Kokushi Trivia * Similar as a Tailed Beast, Shimotsumaki cannot die under normal circumstances. Able to be classified as a 'Chakra Being', she can restore the damage by absorbing chakra from victims through the Preta Path or absorb it from Furūtsubo that can act as a 'Chakra Container'. However, sealing Shimotsumaki away is a method of "killing" her. * The name 'Shimotsumaki' (下巻, "Lower Volume") stems from . Her name refers to that she is the 'Third Wielder' of the Rinnegan. As such, the 'Second Wielder' — Nakatsumaki (中巻, "middle volume") — is Madara and the 'First Wielder' — Kamitsumaki (上巻 "first volume") — is Hagoromo. And while Sasuke awakened the Rinnegan before Shimotsumaki, he has only acquired it in his left eye unlike the three aforementioned. Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Shinten Category:Rinnegan User